1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunshades and more particularly to an improved sunshade releasably adhered on an automobile's window.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sunshade has either a suction cup member or a static adhesive member so as to be releasably mounted on an automobile's window. However, the prior sunshade suffered from two disadvantages. For example, it may come off from the window when the window is moved down. Also, it may be stuck in an interior cavity of the doorframe when the window is moved up. Hence, a need for improvement exists.